The present invention relates to organosiloxane amine compounds containing palladium, platinum, ruthenium and/or rhodium in which compounds one or several of the noble metals are present in a fixed manner on certain spherically shaped organopolysiloxane amines.
DE patent 38 00 563 describes shaped, polymeric, tertiary and secondary organopolysiloxane amine compounds and DE-OS 34 04 702 describes platinum- and/or palladium-containing organosiloxane ammonium compounds, their production and use.
The amine compounds used in the present invention are of the type with a selected and narrow particle size distribution disclosed in DE patent 38 00 563 and DE paten 39 25 359 as regards their composition and their production. Optionally, these amine compounds can be activated by a reductive treatment. These polymeric compounds containing noble metal, which are insoluble in water and in organic solvents, can be used as catalysts for numerous reactions such as hydrogenations, oxidations and hydrosilylation and are distinguished by a high activity and selectivity.
Carrier catalysts containing noble metal are used in industry for numerous chemical reactions. They are used in the form of pellets, tablets, shaped bodies, extruded blanks and extrudates of various geometric forms and sizes for use in a fixed bed or in a moving bed as well as in the form of fine powders for suspensions in agitated reactors.
The carrier materials used for these purposes are either activated carbons of various genesis, hardness and purity which were subjected to several physico-chemical purification and activation steps or are oxidic carriers such as Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, SiO.sub.2, TiO.sub.2 and ZrO.sub.2, which are produced either via sol-gel methods, precipitation reactions or via flame hydrolysis (here as pyrogenic oxide powder) and are optionally transformed subsequently. The noble-metal component is applied onto the carrier in these catalysts by means of impregnation, wetting or spraying of the carrier materials with solvents containing noble metal or by adsorption or by precipitating and depositing noble-metal compounds onto the carrier, after which a reduction is carried out if necessary. The metal clusters and metal surfaces produced thereby are by nature only insufficiently defined and conditionally reproducible. Another disadvantage is the ready detachability of the metals in complexing or aggressive media. Also, the deficient wear resistance, especially of irregularly formed carrier materials, is a problem. The deficiencies result in a wearing off of the noble metal in actual use. This in turn leads to a loss of noble metal and in contamination of the product to be produced with the catalyst.
The invention has the problem of synthesizing novel organopolysiloxanes containing noble metal which organopolysiloxanes can be used as catalysts and which do not exhibit the above disadvantages.